Blood On The Ground
by Bandbabe
Summary: The rivalry between Adam and Owen takes a dangerous turn. Adam-centric; Post-"Radiate"; Fiona/Adam pairing; Dark fic; Trigger warning. *Final Chapter*
1. Thursday

"Blood On The Ground"

Summary: The rivalry between Adam and Owen takes a dangerous turn. Adam-centric; Post-"Radiate"; Fiona/Adam pairing; Dark fic; Trigger warning.

Author's Note: This story is set in December of Adam's junior year. It takes place after "Radiate" and the directly after the two-shot "That's All!"

This examines the attacks referenced in "How To Save A Life" (which takes place in March of Adam's junior year).

Categories: Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Friendship

Rating: M (for violence, language, and dark themes)

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

1-

.

"Bingo!" Adam said aloud to himself as he reached for the container of whole milk. Hood was his favorite brand and there was no substitute. It annoyed him that he had to walk a little further to find it at this corner store but it was worth it.

He quickly closed the cooler door and started towards the counter. He sighed seeing there was a person ahead of him with an armful of items. As he waited in line his eyes swept over the array of candy at the counter. He noticed they had mint dark chocolate three musketeers bars and debated getting one. It was Fiona's favorite candy bar. He smiled at the thought of her and resolved to call her again once he was out of the store.

"Next!" the cashier at the register called out.

Adam shook his head at his spaciness and stepped forward. He suddenly flinched when he noticed a figure in his peripheral vision. It looked like Owen. He quickly turned his head to see someone walking out of the store. Though he had a similar build his face was different.

'_I'm losing it_,' Adam thought. His mother's paranoia was starting to rub off on him! It was ridiculous that for a fleeting moment he had second thoughts about going to the corner without Drew. He could admit, they had a legitimate reason to worry – the bully was angry with Adam after being tossed out of school – but this was only a twenty minute walk. He had nothing to fear.

Adam nodded thanks at the cashier and headed out the door with a bag that contained milk and one candy bar. Immediately the cold air hit his skin, causing him pull the collar of his jacket together.

Without warning, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He immediately pulled away and looked up.

"What the hell!" he spat out. He found himself face to face with Owen.

"Torres, nice meeting you here," he said menacingly.

Adam had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He bit back a retort, in favor of putting as much distance between him and the bully as he could. He quickly turned but before he could break into a run he doubled over in pain.

He heard laughter as the guy who had punched him in the stomach high fived Owen.

"Thanks Cuz," he heard Owen smirk. "Let's keep it moving," he added nonchalantly.

Adam was roughly pushed towards the parking lot. Owen walked ahead of them to his car.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked, doing his best to keep the fear out of his voice.

Owen shrugged. "You ruined my life, Torres. I'm just trying to repay the favor."

Adam's mind was racing but he had to find a way out of this. Owen had a history of violent tendencies and right now he was drunk. He realized if he got into that car there would be no one to save him. They wouldn't know where to look. He had to keep him talking.

"I had a little bit of help, if you'd remember," Adam quipped.

Owen narrowed his eyes. "You're a freak! You don't deserve what you have. After tonight everyone will see that."

A cold feeling ran up Adam's spine. This tactic wouldn't work. He had to get away. He abruptly slammed his right foot down on the toes of Owen's accomplice. The guy howled in pain and let go of his hold on Adam, who then took off running.

"Hey! Hey!" Owen angrily called after him.

Adam was at the edge of the parking lot when he felt a hard tug on the back of his jacket. It caused him to trip over a large rock. '_Shit!_' he thought as he tumbled towards the pavement. After that everything went black.

.

tbc


	2. Last Friday

"Blood On The Ground" – Part 2

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. They are much appreciated!

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

2-

**6 Days Earlier….**

.

Drew grimaced as he walked with his brother towards school. Their mother had just dropped them off, bringing an end to the most awkward morning _ever_. The tension had been so thick he doubted even the sharpest knife could have cut through it. He knew what happened. They all knew what happened yesterday. His mother's crying had thoroughly shocked him. He felt she severely overreacted when he learned the reason why.

"Was it really that bad?" Drew blurted out. His younger brother stared at him. Adam looked like hell. Not surprising given he had been up all night. "Fine, nevermind," Drew relented.

Adam sighed heavily. He hated thinking about yesterday. It was painful, yet it was all he could think about. "Yes, Andrew. It was."

"Okay, okay!" Drew responded. After a moment he added, "I still think mom was wrong."

"As do I," Adam said with a wry smile. He cursed his luck. If she had walked in on him and Fiona ten minutes earlier or ten minutes later it wouldn't have been so damn embarrassing. But no, she had to come in when they were right in the middle of things. Her reaction had gutted him. "I doubt she would have reacted the same way to walking in on you."

Drew snorted. He didn't even want to think about that! But as much as he wished things were different, he knew his brother was right. The way his mom cried had scared them both. He thought someone in the family had died. He supposed in a way that's what happened. Adam murdered Gracie in his mother's eyes forever.

"Well, we won't find that out, will we? I know how to lock my door!" he teased.

Despite his melancholy mood, Adam let out a laugh. "I'll give you that. But in my defense, no one was supposed to be home!"

Drew laughed and threw an arm around his brother. "You've got to plan for the unexpected!"

-oOo-

He hated seeing her so upset.

He thought he had it rough this morning but he could tell she had been crying. He walked over to Fiona's locker and pulled her into a hug.

"It's going to be okay," Adam assured his girlfriend as he smoothed his hand in circles on her back. Fiona sighed at the soothing motion and leaned further into their embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder.

Yesterday had been the most embarrassing moment of her life. She had been completely naked and moaning when her boyfriend's mother walked in. She didn't think she could face the woman ever again. She wasn't one to burst into tears at school, but when she opened her locker and saw a photo of her and Adam in happier times she lost it.

Owen Milligan narrowed his eyes when he spotted the couple. He was so sick of Adam Torres' smug face. He still wasn't sure how he managed to win Fiona back. He wasn't even a guy! There could only be one explanation.

"Dykes!" he sneered as he walked by. He smiled seeing the expression falter on Adam's face.

Fiona felt Adam stiffen and then pull away. He turned in Owen's direction. "Adam, don't," she told him in a warning tone. She didn't want him to do anything rash. She could tell he was upset by the comment the bully had made.

Adam tried to quell his anger but he couldn't. After all the crap he was going through Owen's remark rubbed him the wrong way. He snapped.

Fiona reached out for Adam's hand, but it was no use. In seconds he had caught up to Owen.

"Do you get off on being an ignorant shit?" he yelled at the older boy.

Owen turned on his heel. "What did you say?"

Bystanders in the hall paused and watched the unfolding scene.

Adam let out a hollow laugh. "Oh, you're offended? You just called me and my girlfriend a slur and _you're_ offended by being called out for being the asshole that you are?" He was boiling in anger.

Owen was stunned by his audacity. "What are you PMS-ing?" he snorted. "Don't test me freak."

"Or what?" Adam challenged. He took a step forward. "You'll throw me through a door again?"

Owen bristled.

"Is that how you prove you're a man?" Adam questioned. His words were laced with venom.

"That's rich coming from you. I'm all man and you're missing parts," Owen fired back.

Adam clinched his fists.

"Adam," Fiona called. They both looked at her. "He's not worth it. Let's just go," she pleaded. When Adam was pushed, he usually pushed back. She was worried this time because Owen wasn't one to back down.

Adam smirked at Owen. "I'm doing just fine, bro. I don't see any girls interested in you."

Owen looked at him dangerously. "Shut up you dickless freak!"

Adam smiled to himself. He actually had Owen on the defensive. "Guess I struck a nerve…"

A few people in the crowd began to laugh. This caused the older boy to snap. He took a step forward and threw punch aimed at Adam's jaw. On instinct, the younger boy quickly stepped aside, avoiding the hit. The momentum from the missed swing distracted Owen and Adam took the opportunity to punch him in the gut. Hard. Owen reeled over in pain.

It all happened so quickly, the onlookers were stunned.

Fiona covered her mouth with her hands. Adam stood over Owen, still glaring at him.

"You're gonna regret that!" Owen croaked, as he held his stomach. The younger boy was stronger than he looked. It didn't matter. He was convinced the only reason he was halfway to the floor was because Adam took a cheap shot.

"You want to hit me? I'm right here!" Adam taunted him. He readied himself in a fighting stance as the older boy lunged towards him. Suddenly there was lots of shouting and he felt hands pulling him away. Before he knew it, there were several people in between him and Owen, stopping the two from fighting.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: From here on out, the chapter names denote the day it takes place. To clarify, this particular chapter took place 6 days before the opening chapter, as noted in bold.


	3. Friday, cont'd

"Blood On The Ground" – Part 3

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! It's majorly awesome hearing what you guys think :D

Raidon - I tried to send you a PM, but it says you have it disabled, so I'll respond here. The order for the fall semester stories are: "Kiss, Kiss" - "Radiate" - "That's All" - "Blood On the Ground". And then "How To Save A Life" follows in March (Spring semester of Junior year). Hope that clarifies things! Btw, I agree with your review 100%.

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

3-

"What were you thinking?" Drew yelled at his brother while the younger Torres put his books away. They were at Adam's locker because he had just been suspended for the rest of the day for the incident with Owen. In a few minutes their mother was going to pick him up from school.

"I was sick of his comments," Adam argued. He shouldn't have to put up with the verbal abuse the bully spewed constantly in his direction. The dude was a major hypocrite. Adam knew Owen was jealous that he couldn't have Fiona. It was beyond petty for him to call her names.

"Adam, you don't challenge crazy people! The guy is unhinged and you could have gotten seriously hurt!" Drew continued.

Adam turned to him and frowned. "Well, I didn't! I knocked him down with one punch!" he boasted.

Drew sighed.

"I'm not the same weakling he pushed around last year," Adam went on to say.

Fiona marched over to them. Drew exchanged a look with Adam. He could tell that she was very angry.

"Adam, what was that?" Fiona demanded.

He looked away from her. "I had to do something," he said weakly.

She shook her head. "So you pick a fight with a Neanderthal? Real smart!"

Adam turned to her. "He disrespected you!"

"Don't make this about me. I don't give a crap about what he says. I asked you to let this go and you didn't listen!" she argued.

Drew took a step back, feeling awkward for being in the middle of the couples' spat. He could see both sides of it, but he sided with Fiona. This could have been really bad for Adam.

"I handled it," Adam argued. He may have gone against Goliath, but he definitely came out on top. Why wouldn't they acknowledge that?

"But at what cost, Adam? You're supposed to be a leader. What kind of example does this set for other kids being targeted? Particularly the ones who _can't_ fight back?" she questioned. Adam was beginning to feel bad. "And don't you _ever _treat me like some prize you won again," she lectured. "I caught your dig at Owen and you didn't have to go there."

Drew raised an eyebrow.

Adam ran a hand through his hair. "He hates me for existing and he hates me for being with you," he said honestly. "What am I supposed to do?" He looked into Fiona's eyes.

She brought a hand to his cheek. "Live your life in spite of that. This is just a small portion of our lives together."

Adam softened. When he didn't know which way was up or down, she always centered him. "I'm sorry," he told her.

It was in moments like this that Drew saw how much love the couple had for one another. Seeing Principal Simpson approach he cleared his throat. Adam and Fiona looked up.

"Adam, it's time," Mr. Simpson told him.

Adam nodded. He turned to Fiona. "I'll see you when you get back."

She smiled at him sadly. She and her mom were taking a flight back to New York this afternoon. She wouldn't be back until Tuesday.

"See you at home, little bro," Drew told him as Adam walked down the hall with the principal.

-oOo-

"What were you thinking?" Audra Torres yelled, unaware that she was mirroring the same words her older son had spoken just minutes earlier.

Adam put his head down.

"What am I going to do with you?" she muttered to herself as she pulled away from the school. She focused her eyes on the road.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you _again_, mom," Adam quipped.

"Don't! Don't you dare throw yesterday in my face, Adam. It's comparing apples to oranges."

Adam snorted.

His mother took a deep breath. "I reacted badly to seeing you with Fiona," she acknowledged. "But it does not give you ammunition to start fights at school!"

"He called me and Fiona _dykes_, Mom. Okay? Does that make the picture clearer for you?" Adam yelled. He was tired of people acting like he didn't have the right to be upset by what Owen said.

Audra pressed her lips into a tight line. She felt a stabbing pain in her chest anytime her children went through difficult times that she couldn't help. "At the end of the day they're just words, Adam. I rather have you around in one piece."

Adam scoffed. "He deserved what he got! I'm not sorry and I would do it again!"

"Adam!" his mother yelled. They were at a red light, so she took the opportunity to turn to him. "You have to find a way to let this go. _Please_."

Adam stilled himself and tried to quell the anger that was churning inside. He could see that she was sincerely worried. The truth was, he was starting to scare himself. He had exploded in rage at Owen. He didn't like feeling that way, but it was like he couldn't control it. He knew he had to try because somehow he managed to anger his mother, brother, _and_ Fiona.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: I'm going to post another chapter tonight. Things between Adam and Owen reach a new low...


	4. Saturday

"Blood On The Ground" – Part 4

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: As promised, here's the 2nd update. Trigger warning for this chapter.

Rating: M (for violence, language, and dark themes)

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

4-

Friday night was exceedingly boring. His parents had taken away his internet and phone privileges. He passed the time in his room brooding about the events of today and his fall from grace. Yesterday afternoon he was hooking up with Fiona in his room. Now she was angry with him, he wasn't allowed visitors, and sleep wouldn't come. He couldn't shut off his mind.

The next morning he dragged himself out of bed. He had little to look forward to, but the thought of cereal was quite appetizing. When he got to the kitchen he found his mother and father sitting at the table. '_Great_,' he thought.

He mumbled good morning and headed straight for the pantry.

"Adam, can you come here?" his mother asked.

His hand paused on the box of Banana Nut Crunch. "Sure." Resigned to his fate, he solemnly walked to the table and sat down. He noticed his phone was on the table.

"You can have that back," his stepfather said, answering his unspoken question. "Just stay out of trouble."

Adam was startled by their change of heart. "I will," he promised them.

"Maybe we overreacted yesterday, but we just want to keep you safe," his mother explained. "I don't care what is said, from now on you walk away," she added sternly.

Adam nodded.

-oOo-

It was easier said than done. In the afternoon he had gone to the Dot with Eli. They had been there for about an hour before they spotted Owen outside.

"Just ignore him," Eli warned.

"I will," Adam barked defensively. He wasn't stupid. He wasn't going to look for trouble.

Unfortunately trouble had found him. After finishing their meal the two boys split up. Adam went outside to get some air. Eli stayed behind to pay the bill. When he finished Eli noticed his friend was nowhere to be seen. He waited inside for another ten minutes before he deduced that something was wrong. It wasn't like Adam to disappear and not leave a note, or text, or _something_.

Eli went outside and looked around. It was a fairly cold day so there were few people hanging around. He fished his cell phone out of his pocket to make another call. It went to voicemail.

"Adam, where the hell are you? Did you head home or what? Call me back!" He closed his phone more frustrated than ever. Suddenly he noticed some sounds coming from the alley. The shuffling of feet. A snicker of laughter. A frightened voice pleading, "Don't!"

Eli took off running as fast as his legs would take him. He sped down the alley and turned the corner. His eyes took in the sight before him. There were two guys laughing as they held up someone clearly in distress. A guy was standing before them with a video camera, also laughing as if this was the funniest thing in the world. He recognized him as Owen. His stomach lurched when he realized the person in distress was Adam. Eli held back the rising bile in his throat when he noticed they were pulling at his pants.

"HEY!" Eli yelled loudly and continued running towards them.

They all turned around startled. The two guys released Adam and took off running in the opposite direction. Adam slumped against the wall.

"This doesn't concern you!" Owen yelled back, annoyed that his revenge on Torres had been interrupted. Adam took advantage of his distraction and kneed him in the groin. The older boy fell to the ground and held his crotch.

Eli's eyes widened as he watched Adam kick him in the face. Whatever control the younger boy once had was gone as he continued to wail on him, repeatedly kicking the bully in the face and chest.

When he finally reached them he grabbed Adam from behind. "Stop it! You have to stop it!"

Adam's eyes were wild and frenzied. "No!"

Eli pulled him back and threw him against the wall. "I mean it, Adam!" he yelled.

Adam blinked. The desperation in Eli's voice registered with him. He looked down at Owen. His face was bloody and he wasn't sure if he was still conscious.

Eli looked at Adam hard. He loosened his grip on his shoulders once he felt the fight leave the Adam's body. He studied his friend. Adam looked way worse up close. His hair was a mess, his clothes were disheveled, his cheek was bleeding and a bruise was forming on his right eye. He seemed to be in pain just standing upright. "What happened Adam?"

At the sound of his voice Adam's eyes snapped back to Eli's. "I got jumped."

Eli looked back at Owen. "What was he doing with the video camera?"

Adam shrugged.

Suddenly they heard sirens.

"We have to get out of here!" Eli said urgently. Adam had been attacked but they were the last two standing. He didn't want to risk getting arrested.

Adam nodded and followed Eli out. After several feet Adam abruptly stopped and rested against the wall.

"Can you run?" Eli asked concerned. Perhaps he was more hurt than he let on.

"I'm fine. I just need a minute," he lied. His head was throbbing and it felt like his whole body hurt, especially his ribs.

"Let me help," Eli offered. He grabbed Adam's arm and placed it around his shoulders.

-oOo-

"Why were they pulling at your pants?" Eli finally asked.

He and Adam were at the hospital. His parents were going to be here any minute, so Eli figured it was now or never. As predicted Adam clammed up.

"What were they planning?" Eli pressed.

Adam sighed heavily. Wasn't turning his head away from him a clear indication that he didn't want to discuss this? He didn't even want to think about this. "It was nothing!" he insisted.

"Adam," Eli started. He didn't believe that for a second. Owen was filming them with a sadistic smile. It had creeped the hell out of him.

"They wanted to humiliate me, alright?" Adam snapped. "Is that what you want to hear?" Owen's words still echoed in his ears, '_You might dress like a guy, but let's show the world that there's really nothing there!_'

Before Eli could respond Mr. and Mrs. Torres burst into the room. She was already crying. Adam's stepfather looked stoic yet upset. Eli backed away, feeling like an intruder in a family gathering.

.

tbc


	5. Sunday

"Blood On The Ground" – Part 5

Summary and notes in part 1.

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

5-

It was Sunday afternoon and the Torres residence was tense. His parents wanted to press charges but Adam resisted, convinced that would make things worse. Drew was on the fence. He understood his brother's worry, but he felt like Owen deserved to be punished to the fullness of the law. He wanted to break his face, though according to Adam's tale it was already in bad shape.

"Adam, this guy attacked you. What would have happened if your friend Eli hadn't intervened?" Mr. Torres reasoned.

Adam looked away. "Look, I can handle it myself."

Audra scoffed. "We're going to the police today. End of story!"

Adam shook his head. "That's just going to make things worse."

"Worse?" His mother let out a wry laugh. "Look at your face! Your ribs were bruised. No, we're going to handle it my way. He had no right to do what he did. He knows that you're a girl—"

"I'm _not_ a girl!" Adam roared.

"_Physically_, you are!" Audra countered.

He sucked in a shaky breath. "This is _bullshit!_" he yelled, throwing up his arms.

"Adam! We don't use language like that in this house. Apologize to your mother!" his father scolded.

The doorbell suddenly rang and Drew all but skipped to the door, happy to leave the ongoing argument behind. He raised his eyebrows surprised to see who was at the door.

"Fiona?" he said shocked. She was supposed to be in New York until Tuesday.

She marched in with a scowl on her face. "Adam!" she called out.

"Wait!" Drew ran to catch up with her.

She was fast. In no time she walked into the living room where she found her boyfriend and his parents. Adam was standing in front of the TV. He looked at her stunned for a few seconds.

"What are you doing here?" he blurted out.

Fiona narrowed her eyes. "What am I doing here?" she repeated incensed. "I learned that my boyfriend had gotten _jumped_ on Twitter! That's what I'm doing here!"

Adam looked down. The news was out – everyone heard about it by now – but he was hoping she would be too busy with her parents to catch on. He didn't want her to found out that way but he didn't know how to tell her. When they spoke on the phone last night he hadn't mentioned it. He knew she would be worried and immediately hop on a plane. Now that she was here it was a moot point.

She walked closer to him. When she got a good look at his face she froze. Adam's right eye was purple and bruised. He also had a cut on his cheek that was covered with a band-aid.

He fidgeted under her scrutiny. Every time he saw pity in someone's eyes it chipped away at his pride, but with Fiona it was different. It hurt to see her hurt. He was almost scared to meet her eyes.

"Adam," Fiona said choked up. "Why?"

She just didn't understand why anyone would want to hurt the incredible person standing before her. He was kind, funny, caring, protective, smart, friendly, and full of life! She loved him with all of her heart. She didn't get why anyone would want to hurt the man who was so gentle and loving towards her. Adam wasn't a callous person. He wasn't petty. He wasn't cruel. He didn't deserve this. Any of it.

He pulled her in for a hug as she started to cry. He held her close and whispered soothing words into her ear as her sobs continued. She didn't have to speak, he could feel her fear. For him.

-oOo-

They were silent as they sat on the edge of the bed. Time was of no concern as they watched one another. It was amazing how quickly life could change. There was no urgency to discard clothes. No teasing laughter. No physical closeness even. Right now they were locked in their own thoughts.

"So, what are you going to do?" Fiona asked ending the quiet reflection.

Adam shrugged. "I don't know," he answered honestly.

She tentatively reached out to touch his cheek. Adam flinched.

"Sorry," she said in a small voice.

He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "No, it's alright."

Again, her eyes filled with tears.

"Fi," he said gently. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. "It's going to be alright," he assured her.

"How?" she questioned. "That piece of shit jumped you, Adam! How is that okay?"

"It's not," he agreed with her. "But I'm still standing. Believe me, he didn't walk away unscathed."

She looked at him with concern. "Adam, what did you do?" she said slowly.

He looked away. "I fought back."

A tear fell down her cheek. She remembered when they first started dating. In the beginning she never thought being together would cause someone to want to hurt Adam. When Holly J told her Fitz and Adam had almost gotten into a fight, right after they went public with their relationship, it terrified her. Over time she kept comments and flirtations she received to herself because she didn't want him to get into fights. This thing with Owen was ugly and had quickly become about more than her.

The bully seemed determined to establish dominancy over Adam. Losing their tussle in the hall was a blow to his ego, so he decided to come after her boyfriend outside of school where he could stack the odds in his favor. She was truly scared of what he was capable of.

"Hey," Adam said softly as he wiped her cheek. "No tears."

"Please. You have to bury this," Fiona pleaded. She didn't want him to hurt anymore. His face looked awful she knew he had grimaced in pain when she hugged him.

He looked at her for a long moment. "I will," he promised her. Things had gone too far.

"We have just two weeks until the semester is over," she reminded him. "_Please_."

"I said I will," he reiterated. He softly pressed his lips to her forehead. "I will."

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Well, I'm sure most of you have seen the promo. I have no words…

Reviews = Supercool.


	6. Monday

"Blood On The Ground" – Part 6

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: So, the promo was a bit depressing. Decided to upload another chapter tonight. It's not very long but it moves the plot along.

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

6-

Monday morning Adam walked into Degrassi with his head down. He was embarrassed about what happened and didn't want to be here. His parents insisted that he go and made sure Drew travelled with him. He skipped waiting for Fiona and headed straight to his locker, wanting to just blend in. It was no use. He couldn't escape the stares and perceived looks of pity.

"Hey man," Eli said as he came to stand beside his locker. "Shouldn't you be waiting outside?" he questioned.

Adam shook his head. "Not today."

"Adam," Eli started.

"What?" he asked in a clipped tone.

"No one thinks less of you," Eli told him quietly. It had to be said.

Adam scoffed. "Yeah, right."

Eli frowned. "Seriously, Adam. Owen ganged up on you. Everyone knows it wasn't a fair fight."

Adam shook his head stubbornly and grabbed a textbook from his locker. The damage to his face was proof that he was too weak to defend himself. "Don't."

Eli furrowed his brows. "Don't what?"

Adam sighed heavily. "I already know the score, alright?"

-oOo-

Once he got to Social Studies, Adam went directly to his seat. Alli sent him a look of sympathy, which he promptly ignored. He kept his head down and adjusted his beanie further.

"It doesn't look that bad," he heard her say.

Adam snorted and waited for class to begin.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. I got held up in the main office," Mr. Perrino explained as he placed his briefcase on the desk. He picked up a piece of chalk and wrote today's lesson on the board. When he turned around to face his students, he spotted Adam and frowned.

"Mr. Torres, you know the rules. We don't wear hats in class," he scolded him.

Adam felt even more self-conscious as everyone turned to look at him.

"Well?" Mr. Perrino said impatiently.

Adam muttered a silent curse before pulling off his hat. He heard a few gasps. Without the beanie to hold his hair in place, more of his bruising came into view. He saw Mr. Perrino wince.

"Are you alright, son?" the teacher asked concerned.

Adam shrugged. "Yeah. You should see the other guy," he offered meekly.

Mr. Perrino cracked a small smile. "Well then, just keep it on ice as often as you can," he advised. "Alright everyone, turn to page 387."

-oOo-

"I feel like a leper," Adam grumbled. Eli shot him a look. "I know, I know. 'It's not so bad!'" he mimicked.

Eli smirked. "You're a ball of sunshine and happiness today!" he teased.

"Well, getting the shit beaten out of you does wonders for the soul," he quipped.

Clare frowned at him as she sat down. "Adam," she said in a warning tone.

"What? Truth hurts?" he retorted.

Clare and Eli shared a look. They were both at a loss with what to do about Adam's mood.

"Hey Adam," Sanjay Chowdhury said in a cheery voice as he approached their table.

"Hey," Adam responded. The freshmen walked over and gave him a hug.

"Battle scars," he reminded Adam as he pulled away. As Adam knew, the boy was no stranger to being bashed. They had bonded over their experiences in GLBT club. Sanjay wanted to remind his friend that he was still a hero to anyone who had been taunted, bullied, or marginalized.

"I suppose you're right," Adam said with a small smile. With that one gesture his spirits had lifted considerably.

"See you after school?" Sanjay asked. They had a club meeting today.

Adam nodded. "Yeah."

.

tbc


	7. Tuesday

"Blood On The Ground" – Part 7

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Language warning for this chapter.

FYI, there are a few OCs in this chapter. Nicki Foster and Yusuf Ahmad are GLBT club members introduced in chapter 16 of "Radiate". Dan Hayes is a friend of Owen's and was introduced in chapter 18 of the same fic.

Rating: M (for violence, language, and dark themes)

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

7-

Today was a new day and Adam felt slightly optimistic. Yesterday they had a great meeting in the GLBT club. After the initial reactions, there had been some teasing around about his fight. Then they got into a long discussion about bullying and bashing.

"_You guys didn't get into a fight, Adam. Three against one is not a fight," Nicki insisted._

_Adam nodded. "I know, but it sounds better than reminding people I was jumped."_

_She grinned at him. "Worried about the rep?" she teased._

"_Well…" he shrugged. Everyone laughed._

"_You were definitely bashed," Yusuf asserted as the laughter died down. "Gay bashing. Trans bashing. It's motivated by harming someone who is different."_

"_Right," Adam agreed. But he hated the term 'bashed'. It made him feel weak. He was reminded that despite finally reaching the point where he was accepted and loved by most people in his life, there still were people determined to hurt him for simply being who he was. He was sick of it. He had been dealing with this type of ignorance since he was nine years old._

"_Now couldn't be a more appropriate time for the _Stand Up Together_ rally," Yusuf continued._

"_Fuck yeah!" Nicki agreed. She was happy that they were having their end of the semester rally this Friday. They needed it after starting off the week with such dismal news._

_Nicki had been shocked when she heard Adam was jumped. She loved the kid – he was a good friend and leader – but he was such a guy. Though she knew he was transgendered, she saw Adam as a typical straight guy. He played basketball and worked out. She didn't see him as a candidate for being bashed, but she had been wrong. Any member of their community was a target, no matter how heteronormative they presented, and Adam was the most visible one in school._

"_Did any of you see Owen around school?" Christopher asked curiously._

_Alicia laughed. "I noticed that dipshit didn't show his face."_

"_Adam, what did you do?" Nicki teased._

_He shrugged. "Guess we'll find out tomorrow, right?"_

Like yesterday, he was hoping that Owen wouldn't show today. He wasn't sure if he could stay calm like he had promised Fiona, but he knew he had to try.

"You gonna stand out here all day?" Drew asked as he walked up to the school.

Adam smiled. "No. Let's go inside."

-oOo-

Owen scowled as he walked down the hall. His outward demeanor was menacing, which did wonders to hide the nervousness and embarrassment he felt inside. One minute he was getting revenge on Torres, the next he woke up alone and bloody in a deserted alleyway. Who knows how long he had been there. When he sat up, it felt like every muscle hurt. He eventually made it to the emergency room where he was treated for his bloody nose and busted lip. He also had bruised ribs, which meant he wouldn't be able to play football for the next few weeks. He was glad they were in the off-season but in January they were starting again. He was going to be rusty at a time he couldn't afford to. He needed football if he was going to make it to university.

"What are you looking at?" he growled defensively to a couple of sophomores. They quickly continued down the hall.

When he got to his locker he was relieved. He started on the combination when his friend, Dan Hayes, came up to him.

"Hey, man! Haven't heard from you," Dan started. He grimaced when Owen looked up. "Dude, what happened?"

"Shut up!" Owen sneered.

Dan raised his hands defensively. "Sorry to strike a nerve… You look like you've been run over by a train though."

"What the fuck, dude?" Owen said irritated. Dan's words were pissing him off and it hurt every time he moved his jaw.

Dan laughed. "For what it's worth, Torres looks fucked up."

Owen slightly grinned, ignoring the pain. "I heard."

"Dude was trying to cover it with a hat yesterday! Didn't work," Dan smirked.

Owen grabbed his final book and closed his locker. "Yeah, would have done more but Grober and Collins ran out on me."

"Pussies!" Dan jeered.

Owen laughed. "Yeah. Fuck 'em."

Dan paused. "Can't believe Goldsworthy and Torres did so much damage to your face," he commented. Owen's nose looked bruised and purple. His bottom lip simply looked painful.

Owen looked away. He knew Eli hadn't laid a finger on him but he didn't want to correct his friend. It was humiliating enough without people knowing that Adam was solely responsible for his injuries. "Well, they got lucky."

-oOo-

Bianca smirked when she saw Owen's face. She had heard he had taken some blows on Saturday but was shocked at how messed up his face looked. Her happiness was short-lived when she realized it was less likely that Owen would bury the hatchet now. His pride was too great.

She found herself walking down the hall to her best friend's class. She looked in through the glass windows and waited for him to notice her. It took awhile because he was busy flirting with his new girlfriend, but eventually he spotted her and stepped outside.

"What is it Bee?" Fitz said impatiently. He wanted to get back to shop class and spending time with Clare.

"It's about Owen."

He sighed. "What about him?" he said dispassionately. He was no longer friends with the boy and wasn't happy to hear that he assaulted Adam.

"He's not going to let things go. You have to talk to him," she pressed.

Fitz laughed. "And why would he listen to me? Weren't you in the cafeteria last month when he insinuated I wasn't 'working with a full set' because I told him to knock it off?"

Bianca pursed her lips. "You're the only one I can think of who might get through to him," she said honestly.

Fitz looked at her with concern. "Look… I know you love him, but this thing between him and Owen just has to run its course."

She frowned. "I don't love Adam!" she said defensively. "I… I just want him to be safe," she added quietly.

He gave her a knowing look. "Fine."

"Don't look at me like that," Bianca said annoyed.

Fitz laughed. "Okay, I'll talk to Owen," he agreed.

"Thank you."

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Fear not, this isn't a triangle fic, but feelings rarely go away overnight… (The events of "Radiate" concluded just a few weeks earlier)

Ugh, what can you say about Owen? Still a jerk, even with a busted face! I'm going to update later tonight with chapter 8. Fitz and Owen talk…

Btw, I heart reviews :D


	8. Tuesday, cont'd

"Blood On The Ground" – Part 8

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter!

Language warning for this chapter. In length its short, but there's a method to the madness! Will update tomorrow :D

Rating: M (for violence, language, and dark themes)

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

8-

He found Owen outside smoking a cigarette. He looked numb to world while trying to project an intimidating image. For most people it would have worked, but Fitz wasn't most people.

"Hey, can I bum a smoke?"

Owen looked up. "No."

"No?" Fitz questioned as he came up to him.

"I only loan to people who I can collect from in the future. It's called reciprocity," Owen quipped.

Fitz laughed. "Someone has been studying up on the SAT words."

Owen shrugged. "Don't want to haunt these halls forever."

Fitz raised an eyebrow. The guy he knew showed little aspiration beyond high school. He deduced that his home life must have gotten even shakier now that his stepfather was out of prison.

Owen took one more drag before flicking his cigarette to the side. "So, what are you doing here Fitz? Thought you'd be preoccupied with your new friends."

Fitz reflexively narrowed his eyes before forcing a relaxed demeanor. The bitterness in Owen's words didn't sit well with him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Owen laughed. "Don't play dumb. You with church girl. Bee with that tranny. I don't even know you guys anymore," he trailed off.

"Well, maybe that's because we moved on while you're still into the same stupid shit!" Fitz argued. He caught the digs at his girlfriend and towards Bianca, and he didn't like it.

"Oh come on! Why don't you grow a pair Fitz? I've lost people close to me too but I don't walk around neutered."

Fitz's anger flared. He couldn't believe Owen would so nonchalantly reference his cousin's death this summer, knowing how painful it had been for him to see Joshua die.

"Fuck you! I'm glad Torres busted up your face. For the record, we all know it was him – not him and Goldsworthy," Fitz sneered.

Owen blinked.

"Yeah, I said it! You're the only idiot I know who tries to jump someone and gets more fucked up than the target," Fitz continued. He was pissed that he ever was friends with such a douchebag.

"Shut up!" Owen roared.

"I will when you grow the fuck up already! Just let it go because jealously and bitterness is not a good look!" Fitz yelled. "I'm out of here."

With that he took off towards the school, not caring in the slightest that Owen watched him go with hatred in his eyes.

-oOo-

When Fitz walked back inside he was still heated. He took a few calming breathes as he reached his locker, but it did little to improve his mood. He lashed out and punched his locker hard. The pain in his hand was a welcome reprieve from the memories of watching his cousin bleed out as sirens echoed in the distance.

"Mark?" a concerned voice called out.

He turned around to see Clare standing nearby. Next to her was Adam who watched him with a wary expression.

"Are you alright?" Clare asked.

Fitz ran a hand through his hair. "I'm better now."

Clare and Adam exchanged a look. "It's fine. I'll see you at lunch," she told her friend.

Adam paused. He wasn't sure if he felt right leaving Clare alone with Fitz at the moment. They both witnessed his locker punch.

Fitz looked at him. "I wouldn't hurt her," he said to Adam, bypassing the niceties.

"Alright, because if you do…" Adam started.

"I won't know what hit me," Fitz finished with a small smile.

Adam glanced at Clare one last time before walking down the hall.

Clare walked over to her boyfriend and took ahold of his hand. She gently ran her fingers over the skin of his knuckles. "Is everything alright?" she pressed.

Fitz nodded and wrapped his arms around her. "Clare, things couldn't be better." He reached down and planted a kiss on her forehead as she leaned into his embrace.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Would you believe this is the calm before the storm? Things come to a head in the next chapter… and it's a lunch scene!

Reviews are lovely :D


	9. Tuesday, still

"Blood On The Ground" – Part 9

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! Emotions are running high in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

9-

When lunch rolled around Adam wasn't hungry. He opted to go outside instead. He took a seat on one of the picnic tables and pulled out a comic.

"It's a little chilly for reading?"

He looked up and smiled at Alli. "Well I'm a trendsetter."

"Oh? So that's what we're calling it these days?" she teased as she took a seat next to him. "Not avoidance?"

He shrugged.

"For the record, I don't think bruising gives you a pass on boyfriend duties," she told him.

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Today is the second day in a row that you didn't meet Fiona outside before school. And now you're not meeting her outside the cafeteria for lunch. So I've got one question – what the French?" Alli prodded.

Adam sighed. "I texted her that I'm skipping lunch."

"Oh yeah? When?" Alli pressed.

"Um, a few minutes ago."

"And lunch started ten minutes ago. Very smooth," she quipped.

Adam shook his head. "It's not like that…" he trailed off. He looked around and observed that for a chilly day there were quite a bit of people outside in the quad area. He noticed some skaters, a few football players, and number of small groups conversing amongst themselves.

"Okay, why are you out here?" K.C. laughed as he came up to them. He took a seat on the same table.

"Just wanted some air. You?" Adam questioned.

He shrugged. "Wasn't sure if you knew, but Owen is back today."

"I heard!" Alli said excitedly.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Me too."

"Tell me, who messed up his face?" K.C. asked.

"You saw him?" Alli inquired.

"Yeah, the dude looks like breathing and talking are painful activities," K.C. noted.

"No kidding," Dave added out of nowhere. There wasn't any more space at the table because somehow in the span of five minutes it had gone from Adam and Alli, to a group of nearly fifteen people. Adam was annoyed.

"What do you guys want me to say?" Adam said exasperated.

"We just want to hear what happened from you," Dave answered, not picking up that it was a rhetorical question.

Eli frowned as he approached the table. "Why are you guys out here? It's freezing."

"Adam wanted some air. The rest of them wanted gossip," Alli told him.

"And you're excluding yourself?" Eli teased.

"Bite me Goldsworthy!" Alli said annoyed.

Eli laughed. "I would, but you might like it."

She cringed in disgust.

Dave turned to Eli. "Dude, you were there. What happened to Owen's face?"

Eli sucked in a breath and looked at Adam. "We're not discussing this." He didn't want to relive the horror of Saturday afternoon.

People audibly sighed.

"Tough cookies, but it's nonnegotiable," Eli told them.

"Owen," Dave said startled.

"I told you, we're not discussing this!" Eli said annoyed.

"No, behind you," Dave told him.

Eli turned around to see Owen slowly approaching the group. It was the first time he saw him today and he had to agree he looked worse for the wear. He glanced over at Adam and saw the two made a sorry pair. The bad feelings between the two were made explicit by the bruises on their faces. He searched Adam's face for any hint of anger, but his friend wore a neutral expression as Owen stopped in front of them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Eli said in low, dangerous tone.

"I just want to talk," Owen told him.

"Well, you could have fooled me on Saturday," Eli retorted, with venom in his voice.

Owen bit back a response. Today had been pretty shitty. He didn't like Adam and his friends. He knew they hated him, but he wasn't prepared to deal with having the whole school hate him. People he barely noticed before made their dislike for him known. It was weird being on the other side – when remarks were said _to you_ instead of saying them.

"Alright, it was shitty," Owen conceded.

Eli raised an eyebrow. "I think somewhere pigs are flying," he commented.

"Look, this is between me and Torres," Owen stated, getting annoyed with the boy's quips.

Eli started to protest when Adam stopped him.

"What is there to talk to about?" Adam asked. He stood up from the table. Eli stood beside him, ready to pull him back at any given moment.

"I'm done with this feud if you are," Owen told him.

Adam looked at him curiously, not sure of what to make of his sudden change of heart.

"What's going on here?" Fiona interrupted concerned. Clare and Fitz were trailing behind. She had waited for Adam for several minutes before receiving his text. She decided to go inside and get lunch. When she got to their table it was suspiciously vacant. Moments later Clare showed up with Fitz and he informed them that it was probably a good idea to check on Adam. She didn't know what to make of the large group surrounding him and Owen.

Adam looked at her. "We're not fighting, if that's what you mean."

His remark barely registered with her. All of her attention was on Owen as her anger surged. She was livid at what he had done to her boyfriend. He looked back at her and she snapped. "What the hell is your problem? Get the fuck away from him!"

Owen looked at her confused.

Adam stepped towards her. "Fiona, calm down," he said gently as he reached for her hand.

She shook him off. "No, I won't! It's not right, Adam." She thought about how she felt when she saw him on Sunday and grew more upset. The bruising on his face. The soreness of his body. The way he tried to minimize his ordeal by casually mentioning that he had gone through worse beatings in the past. It pained her beyond words to see him hurting. She would never be okay with what happened.

She turned back to Owen. "I don't give a shit about your fragile ego, your daddy issues, or whatever else is eating you – it doesn't give you the _right_ to put your hands on other people. Fuck off, Owen! Everyone hates you anyway so it's no one's loss!" Fiona ranted.

Eli was watching the situation with caution, but he couldn't hold back a smirk as Fiona laid into Owen. Apparently neither could anyone else because after a short, stunned silence more than a few people begin to laugh. Some people even started to clap.

Owen looked at Fitz. His former friend stared back with a look that could kill. He knew then that he was on his own. "Shut up," he said meekly trying to silence the crowd.

Fiona smirked as more people laughed in response. Adam shot her a look of concern, not liking the direction things were going.

"I said, shut up!" Owen said more forcefully.

"Hmm, you can dish it but you can't take it," Eli commented.

Fiona grinned at him. "No surprise there," she quipped. "All that muscle…"

Her remark led to even more laughter.

"Torres, you better watch your lezzie girlfriend!" Owen barked.

Everyone paused. The silence was deafening as the next few moments seem to unfold in slow motion.

Adam's eyes flashed with anger. Eli felt a cold chill down his back as he recognized the look from Saturday, when Adam had lost control. In seconds Adam closed most of the distance between him and Owen. Eli moved forward and grabbed him around the waist, trying desperately to keep his friend from reaching the bully.

Recognizing that they had a major problem, K.C. jumped up to assist. He threw himself between Adam and Owen. He placed his hands on the smaller boy's shoulders and used all his strength to push him back. However, it wasn't working! Adam was still advancing towards Owen! K.C. couldn't believe it, because normally he could overpower the boy with ease but in this moment Adam was set on beating the shit out of Owen and nothing would stand in his way.

Fitz's eyes widened in shock at the scene in front of him. Two guys were holding Owen back and seemed to have him under control. Two guys were attempting to hold Adam back but he was still advancing towards the bully.

"A little help!" he heard Eli yell frantically.

He ran towards Eli and K.C., and added his weight to the mix. Finally they managed to hold Adam at bay.

Eli was breathing heavily. "Adam, calm down!" he shouted.

"He's not worth it!" K.C. added. Adam didn't need to be suspended or expelled because that asshole.

Adam relaxed his body. "It's cool. I'm alright guys," he told them in an emotionless voice. His eyes were still boiling anger. Eli took one look and he knew if they let Adam go he would run towards Owen again.

"Calm the fuck down, dude!" Eli reiterated. His arms were dead tired. He wasn't sure how much help he would be if Adam continued to struggle against them.

Bianca watched the scene unfold from the top of the steps, at the school entrance. She couldn't make out what was said, but even from here she could see that something rather ugly had taken place. The tension, anger, and hatred permeated the air and left her feeling even colder than she already did. This was what she had been trying to prevent, but she knew it wasn't over yet. Not by a long shot.

Suddenly she spotted Principal Simpson rushing pass her with a few security guards. Things had gotten even worse.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: There will be consequences, as there are for every action…

**Reviews = Awesome :D**


	10. Tuesday, final

"Blood On The Ground" – Part 10

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter :D Here's the 2nd update of the day. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

10-

Snake steepled his hands in front of him. Today was one of those days where he questioned his decision to become a principal. He had just reviewed the file of the boy in front of him and he wasn't looking forward to the conversation it warranted.

Owen Milligan sat brooding in his chair. He had a disinterested look that suggested he rather be anywhere but here. But he was here. And here often. He had racked up a number of offenses. Just this morning Snake had received a police report stating that Owen had "allegedly" attacked a fellow student over the weekend. Given this and his long record of violent behavior towards other students the decision of how to handle Mr. Milligan was clear.

Snake cleared his throat. "Well, do you have anything to say?"

Owen looked up defiantly. "I didn't do anything."

Snake gave him a wry smile. "Yes, this time thanks to intervention of other students."

Owen shrugged. "Well, it's all the same."

"Actually, it's not." Snake paused. "Given your history of infractions, both of a violent and nonviolent nature, such as drinking on the premises, I don't think Degrassi is a good fit for you."

Owen gaped at Principal Simpson, stunned. "What?"

"You are hereby expelled. Effective immediately, you are no longer a student at Degrassi Community School," Snake clarified.

Owen stood up angrily, knocking his chair over in the process. "What? This is bullshit! I didn't even touch him!"

Snake pressed a button on his phone, calling for security.

"You got into a violent altercation with Mr. Torres on Saturday," Snake told him.

"Yeah, but that wasn't in school!" Owen countered. "Have you seen my face? That was him!" he yelled.

Two burly security guards entered the room. "Let's go," the shorter of the two demanded.

Owen turned to Principal Simpson with a pained expression. "I'm sorry, alright? Don't do this to me! I _need_ Football. Without it there's no way I'm going to get into university," he pleaded.

Snake sighed. "Well, you should have thought of that _before_ you acted. I'm only responding to the choices you made. I have to consider the safety of students in this school."

-oOo-

Adam frowned at the loud noise he heard coming from the Principal's office. He knew Owen was in there. They were escorted at the same time to the main office.

"Keep your eyes front," one of the secretaries ordered him.

He held back a smart remark and returned his attention to his comic. At least he could finally read in peace.

"This is horseshit!" he heard Owen yell.

Adam looked up to see the older boy being escorted out of the office. He seemed upset. Suddenly their eyes met. He immediately felt a cold feeling creep up his spine.

"Are you happy, Torres?" Owen spat angrily.

Adam looked at him confused.

"That's enough! Get him out of here!" Principal Simpson demanded. Adam had never heard him so mad. Moments later he turned to him. "Mr. Torres, my office. Now!"

-oOo-

Drew was livid when he heard about what happened at lunch. K.C. threw him a worried look.

"Oh no, not you too!" he sighed. They had their free period and more than anything he just wanted to study.

"That asshole is going down," Drew declared. He abruptly left the library and took off down the hall looking for Owen.

K.C. ran to catch up. "Just let the school handle it!" he reasoned.

"Where was the school when Adam was being thrown through a door? Or on Saturday, huh?" Drew barked. He was going to settle this once and for all. He spotted Owen at his locker. He was taking things out of it even though classes started fifteen minutes ago. '_He got suspended again. Ha!_' Drew thought.

"Look, he's leaving. Let's just go," K.C. told him.

Drew shook his head. "Hey douchebag! Why don't you take on someone your own size?" he jeered as he raced towards him.

"Not today, son. Step back," a security guard told him sternly.

"This piece of shit keeps messing with my brother!" Drew argued.

"You mean you're _sister_?" Owen sneered.

Drew narrowed his eyes.

"Well, you won't have to worry that anymore. He's expelled," the other security guard informed him.

Owen glared at Drew. "It's not over!"

"Oh, yes it is," the security guard continued. "If we spot you on the premises you _will _go to jail for trespassing."

-oOo-

"How the _hell_ did you get so strong?" Eli laughed. "I was using my full strength and you kept marching right ahead!"

Adam cracked a small smile as everyone laughed. His right arm was wrapped around Fiona and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I hear you man! That was pretty crazy! At one point I thought I was going to fall on Owen because Adam kept pushing me backwards," K.C. exclaimed.

They were commiserating over the craziness of the day. News of Owen's expulsion had spread far and wide. The friends had gathered at the Dot to celebrate the news.

"All that muscle," Alli quipped, repeating Fiona's line of the day.

The group howled with laughter.

"Well, from here on out Adam's going to need a bodyguard. I suggest we take shifts," K.C. said in jest.

Fiona and Adam shared a brief look of concern. Owen was unpredictable and violent. No one knew what he was capable of. They were scared.

"Hey, that was a joke," K.C. assured them, having noticed their worried expressions.

"Well, there's truth in it," Drew acknowledged. A sadness swept over the group as solemn thoughts took hold.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: This is the final part that occurs on Tuesday! (The longest day ever, right?) The next chapter takes place on Wednesday and Twitter makes a return… Also there's some Fadam kisses and Mama Torres makes an appearance (not in that order though!).


	11. Wednesday

"Blood On The Ground" – Part 11

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: FYI, there's some harsh language towards the end.

Rating: M (for violence, language, and dark themes)

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

11-

Neither wanted to feel doom or gloom, but the tension was thick this morning as Drew and Adam sat at the kitchen table with their mother.

"The Milligans are fighting his expulsion. The school board hearing about it is going to be held this afternoon," Audra told her sons.

Adam nodded. He had suspected as much.

"Do you think there's chance that it might be overturned?" Drew asked. He was a little nervous at that prospect. And the thought of not seeing Owen's ugly mug every day made him incredibly happy.

"Not if I can help it," Audra stated. Her voice was full of conviction. "We have a lot of evidence to back up the school's decision."

"Great!" Adam said in a cheery voice. It sounded like they had all their bases covered, so why was the atmosphere so tense and foreboding?

Audra turned towards her son with a serious expression. "Adam, I need you to do something for me."

He looked at her curiously. He felt a nervous bubble in his stomach as he waited for her to continue.

"When you are outside this house and outside of school, I need you to stick to Drew at all times," she told him.

Adam let out a deep breath. "Mom, I'm sixteen," he asserted.

"I know that, and I know you can fight your own battles," her voice faltered as she struggled not to cry. "I need you to do this for me," she insisted.

"Okay," Adam said softly. He didn't want her to worry about him, but clearly she did.

"Good," she said. She lightly brushed a few strands of hair away from his face. "I don't want to lose you."

Adam eyes began to fill with tears. "You won't. Nothing is going to happen to me," he assured her.

She wrapped her arms around both of her boys. All three Torres stayed huddled together for a long moment.

-oOo-

"I love you," Adam told her in between kisses. He pulled her tighter and brought his lips back to hers again.

"I love you too," Fiona said when they came up for air. Adam grinned broadly before leaning in for another kiss.

They were at Fiona's locker in between classes. It was Wednesday morning. It was hard to believe that in a week and a half she would be an official high school graduate. Adam was going to miss sneaking kisses throughout the day.

"Ahem."

Adam frowned at the interruption. "Do you mind?" he said annoyed. He kept his eyes on Fiona. She had sense enough to actually look to see who came up to them.

"Clare?" she said.

Adam turned around.

Clare gave them a small wave. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to borrow Adam."

Adam chuckled. "What's this about? Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of Fiona."

Clare bit her lip. "Fine. Then will both of you follow me to the media lab?"

She walked slightly ahead of the couple, in hopes of avoiding inquiries. She'd rather show them then tell them. When they got to the lab Adam and Fiona were surprised to see Drew, Eli, and Alli there. They all wore grim expressions.

Fiona glanced at her boyfriend. He shrugged but didn't let go of her hand as he rounded up a couple of yoga balls for them to sit on.

"Spill," Fiona commanded once they were situated.

Their friends shared a look.

"Have any of you been on Twitter last night?" Alli started out delicately. Adam, Drew, and Fiona shook their heads.

"Owen has been rage tweeting. He's not happy he was kicked out," Eli informed them.

"That's lovely. What does this have to do with us?" Drew asked.

"Well, the hearing is today, right?" Clare questioned.

Adam and Drew nodded.

"I think we have additional evidence against Owen," Clare told them.

Adam sighed. "What did he say?"

Eli paused. He didn't want to repeat Owen's tweets, but he didn't want Adam to read them either. There was something menacing about directly reading his words. "Clare?"

She looked at him for a moment before handing him the printouts.

Eli turned to Adam. "He deleted a bunch of what he said, but Clare and I took screenshots last night. This morning we printed them out."

Adam nodded. Fiona sent him a worried look and he squeezed her hand. "Alright, go."

"I won't go down the whole list, but I'll read the choice highlights," Eli informed them.

He cleared his throat before reading.

'_Fuck Degrassi. It's full of faggots anyway_'

'_I'm glad I was expelled. Now my hands aren't tied_'

'_That tranny bitch should sleep with one eye open_'

'_I go my own way. Not drinking the kool aid about that freak!'_"

Eli paused. "This one was directed to Drew, '_Not scare of u dude. Your sister has bigger balls than u. Ha!_' This one was directed to Adam, '_I know the truth about u. Soon everyone else will too!_'"

Adam frowned at the last one. "What the hell does that mean?" he said annoyed.

Eli shrugged. "I don't know. Sounds like he was on something. Most of them don't make sense."

"I'm going to kick his ass," Drew said quietly. None of the threats made had been lost on him.

Adam looked at his lap. Now he knew why Clare didn't want Fiona to come along. He wished she hadn't heard all of that.

"What the hell is his problem? Why does he have so much hatred for Adam?" his girlfriend wondered aloud.

"Because he's a punk ass bitch who is clearly jealous of him," Eli swiftly answered.

Drew grinned in approval. "You stole the words out of my mouth," he laughed. He turned to Fiona with a more serious expression. "Don't worry, he's not going to win."

Fiona closed her eyes. The school board hearing didn't matter much to her. She was worried about what was going to happen after that.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Next up is the hearing… Will post it this evening.


	12. Wednesday, cont'd

"Blood On The Ground" – Part 12

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: 100% Courtroom drama ahead…

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

12-

"My client wasn't given any prior warning before being expelled," Owen's lawyer, Mr. Rutler, argued. He was a tall, lanky man who wore a stern expression at all times. "This is in clear violation of expulsion procedures."

The representative for Degrassi shook her head. Mrs. Shanahan was a slender woman of average height with short dark brown hair. "According to Principal Simpson, with each infraction Owen Milligan was given a warning. As you can see from his record Mr. Milligan has a long record of breaking school rules which proves he is a danger to the students of Degrassi."

Audra Torres smiled. She was sitting at the table with other school board officials. There was no doubt her mind that the evidence was on their side.

"My client was expelled over a nonviolent conflict with another student. The infraction did not warrant such a severe punishment!" Mr. Rutler decried.

Principal Simpson shook his head.

"At this time, I would like to note that Mr. Milligan has a history of violence towards the other student. This past weekend he allegedly assault said student! A police report of the incident has been filed," Mrs. Shanahan, the Degrassi representative, countered.

"Objection! Allegations of incidents that occurred outside of school are inadmissible," Mr. Rutler screeched.

The head of the school board, Superintendent Keller, smiled. He was a portly man with balding gray hair. "Thank you for pointing that out, Mr. Rutler. However, we are not in a court of law. Therefore, I'll allow it."

Mrs. Torres and Principal Simpson shared a look.

Mrs. Shanahan nodded. "We have documented evidence that Mr. Milligan threw this particular student through a glass door last year. This past Friday, the two got into a physical altercation in the school. This weekend a police report was filed claiming Mr. Milligan along with two assailants assaulted said student. And yesterday Mr. Milligan got into an argument with the same student on school grounds. Were it not for the presence of other students, his record suggests that it would have gotten violent. I believe Principal Simpson had more than enough reason to bar Mr. Milligan from his school. Mr. Milligan poses a danger to the students of Degrassi."

Mr. Rutler shook his head. "From your account, it sounds like there is only one student in jeopardy."

Mrs. Shanahan turned towards the school board. "One student is too much."

Mr. Rutler leaned close to his client. "Is there any truth in this?" he whispered. He didn't like being blindsided by the police report.

"They can't prove anything," Owen responded.

Mr. Rutler clinched his jaw. He was thoroughly annoyed. He took on this case pro bono because he wanted to show how the school board made hasty decisions that set bad precedents. Right now they were flailing in the water. The evidence was not in their favor.

He watched curiously as Mrs. Shanahan received documents from a courier.

"We have new evidence," she announced. She turned to Superintendent Keller. "I would like permission to identify the student involved in multiple altercations with Mr. Milligan."

Mr. Keller turned to Audra. She nodded. "Permission is granted."

"Mr. Milligan has been documented in number of bullying incidents against Mr. Torres, a transgendered student. This is relevant because I have received word of a number of threats Mr. Milligan has made towards Mr. Torres as recently as last night," Mrs. Shanahan announced.

Mr. Rutler glanced his client. "Objection. I don't see what hearsay has to do with Mr. Milligan's expulsion."

Superintendent Keller looked at Mrs. Shanahan. "Go on."

The representative for Degrassi took a deep breath. She wasn't up to date with social media but even she could tell the papers she received were a boon to her case. "Like many teenagers today, Mr. Milligan uses social media to converse with friends and state his views. Last night he used the platform 'Twitter' to make a number of threats towards Mr. Torres."

She handed printouts to the board and gave a copy to Owen's lawyer.

"Two of which, I believe makes it clear that Mr. Milligan does not belong at Degrassi: '_I'm glad I was expelled. Now my hands aren't tied_' and '_That tranny bitch should sleep with one eye open_'. With that, I'll like to rest my case," Mrs. Shanahan finished.

Mr. Rutler was pissed. Clearly he had been cursed with an imbecile for a client. "First I'd like to point out that there is no way we can prove that these words belong to my client. On social media sites such as FaceRange, user accounts are attacked all the time. Secondly, _if_ these words can be attributed to my client then they are the ramblings of an upset teenage boy who was recently thrown out of school. Nothing more, and nothing less," he argued.

"At this time does the board have any questions or comments for both parties?" Superintendent Keller asked.

Audra stood up. "My name is Audra Torres and I have a few questions for Mr. Rutler's client," she announced.

Owen tugged on his lawyer's arm. "That's his mom! That's not fair!" he whispered.

Mr. Rutler frowned. Right now their case wasn't looking good so it was worth a shot. "Objection!" he called out.

Superintendent Keller managed to suppress the urge to roll his eyes. He didn't like the demeanor of the trial lawyer. "Yes?"

"This is clearly a conflict of interest! Mrs. Torres is the mother of Mr. Torres and as such cannot adequately rule on the fate of my client!" Mr. Rutler argued.

The Superintendent deferred to Audra with a smile.

"Yes, Mr. Torres is my son. I have been on the school board for ten years and am familiar with the bylaws. There is no regulation preventing me from sitting in on the hearing," she informed him.

"You mean, your _daughter_," Owen muttered in response.

The room grew quiet and Owen's eyes widened as he realized he had been heard.

Audra looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Mr. Rutler looked at him with full on disdain. And Mrs. Shanahan smiled broadly as she realized she had just won the case.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: We're heading into the home stretch with the next part. It takes place on Thursday…


	13. Thursday, revisited

"Blood On The Ground" – Part 13

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: So I originally had part 13 and 14 as one chapter. In re-reading it, it made sense to break it up. Especially since together it was five pages! Anyway, there are 2 more chapters after this one.

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

13-

Thursday morning Adam sat outside on the steps as he waited for Fiona to arrive. He had a soy mocha latte for her in one hand. In his other he had a hot chocolate for himself. He was happy. Yesterday afternoon he, Drew, and Fiona waited in the living room for information about the hearing. His mom walked in smiling as she told them Owen lost his bid to get his expulsion overturned. Fiona stayed for dinner. His mother made her famous pasta with chorizo. Drew loved it, as it was his favorite dish.

Afterwards Adam and Fiona headed upstairs. He was surprised his mother didn't say anything. He just wanted to lay there with her and hold her close. However, they starting kissing and before he knew it Fiona started to unbutton his shirt. While he would have loved to continue, he stopped her. He was acutely aware of the bruises on his body. He didn't want her to see him that way.

They ended the night on good terms as they spoke about their plans for winter break. Her folks wanted her to come down to New York for Christmas. She wanted him to join them for New Year's. He had never been in New York around that time of year and was excited about the idea. It might take some convincing to get his mother onboard, but then again she might rest easier with him being out of town and far away from Owen.

"Princess!" Adam said excitedly. Fiona grinned at him.

"Good morning to you too," she said. She gently pressed her lips to his, careful to avoid disrupting his balance. "Is that for me?"

Adam nodded. "Yes. Only the best for the woman I love." He handed her the hot beverage.

She breathed in the aroma and laughed. "Mmm, so good!" she turned to her boyfriend. "Someone's in a chipper mood today."

He looked at her with a huge smile before leaning in to whisper in her ear. "I'm going to make up yesterday to you real soon."

Fiona giggled as she raised an eyebrow. "Does that mean you're going to wear lingerie?"

Adam playfully rolled his eyes and let out a short laugh. "No."

-oOo-

It was his free period and instead of trading comics with his best friend, he was planning the final details of the _Stand Up Together_ rally for the GLBT club.

"Fuck!" Adam exclaimed. He was working on posters and kept on misspelling some of the speakers' names. To make matters worse he was using permanent markers.

"You okay?" Sanjay asked concerned.

Adam took a deep breath. "Sorry, didn't mean to disrupt your flow." The freshman was on the lone computer in their office typing up the program for the event.

"No, it's alright. I am not bothered," Sanjay assured him.

Adam smirked. "I love you, man."

Sanjay raised an eyebrow. "Does Fiona know?" he joked.

Adam laughed. "You have such a calming presence," he told him. "Sorry, I've been so manic these past few days." He felt like he had been a terrible leader in the last six days.

The younger boy waved him off. "You've been through a lot. You have nothing to apologize for. You've handled it all with grace."

Adam winced.

Sanjay widened his eyes. "Okay, bad choice in words…"

The two boys burst out in laughter.

After a long moment Adam grew serious. "I feel like I'm the wrong person to head up this event."

Sanjay looked at him curiously. "Why is that?"

"I have so much anger. This event is about rising above violence, yet all I want to do is smash Owen's face in. I had such a good year and yet here I am. Sixteen years old. Still being bashed."

Adam's voice sounded so sad, so lost.

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Adam yelled.

In walked the last person he expected to see. Bianca.

"Hey. What's up?" Adam said awkwardly. Sure they were friends now, but she had never been in the GLBT office. It seemed strange, like a paradox.

Bianca smiled at him. "I just wanted to tell you something," she started. She turned towards Sanjay. "Hi."

Sanjay blinked. Did she actually say something to him? He was used to being the invisible boy. "Um, hi."

Bianca smirked and turned back to Adam. "I'm worried about you."

Adam looked away. "You don't have to be."

She paused. "Adam, I know Owen. He holds on to grudges. He's probably planning something right now."

Adam brought his eyes to hers, searching for truth. What he saw unnerved him. She was truly scared. Inside it made him panic. He fought the feeling the best that he could. "Bianca, it's going to be okay," he assured her.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Just be careful."

He debated his next move for a moment before going on instinct. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her.

Bianca blinked when she realized Adam was actually holding her. She knew that the hug was platonic but it was nice all the same. She sighed and leaned on his shoulder while he made soothing circles on her back.

After a few moments he pulled away. "I can fight my own battles, remember?" he said softly.

She gave him a small smile. "Right."

When Bianca left Adam leaned against the door and closed his eyes.

"Adam?" Sanjay said concerned. "You know that a hug isn't considered cheating?" he joked in an attempt to lighten the mood. He softened when he got a closer look at his friend.

Adam was still leaning against the door but a single tear had made its way down his cheek. He was shaking a little.

"Adam?" Sanjay repeated as he walked closer. The older boy refused to meet his eyes.

"I'm scared," Adam admitted in a small voice.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Adam puts on a strong front for the women in his life (Fiona, Clare, Bianca, his mom), but here he finally voices his fears and doubts. He's doing his best to keep it together but he swings from feeling happy and invincible to sullen and anxious.

I'm going to add chapter 14 tonight. Also, I am trying to decide what to publish next. I have two happy future fics. However, they're unfinished so I won't be able to update everyday. But they've got fluff and I think we need more happy Fadam! (On takes place during Junior year, spring semester. The other is during Senior year, fall semester)

**Reviews = Totally Awesome**, hint hint... :D


	14. Thursday, revisited II

"Blood On The Ground" – Part 14

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: And with this, Thursday concludes… (see the long note at the end)

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

14-

The rest of the day moved quickly. Adam spent lunch indoors with his friends. They were all smiles and he kept up with their mood on the surface, but inside there was a sadness that he struggled to keep at bay.

After school he had GLBT club. They ironed out the rest of the details for tomorrow's rally.

"You're going to be here early, right?" Alicia asked. He nodded. He was always in early on event days.

When it was over Drew met him at the entrance and drove them home. Their father let Drew use his car today. The brothers had been playing video games for about an hour when Adam noticed they were out of milk.

"Come on, Andrew!" he pressed. "I really don't want to wait for tomorrow." Since he had to be up early tomorrow he couldn't wait for their mother to make breakfast. Cereal was easy and quick but without milk it wasn't an option.

Drew sighed. "I don't want to go back out." He didn't want to walk in the cold. Today Mr. Torres had worked from home. As soon as the boys returned from school he left with the car.

"It's just a twenty minute walk!" Adam reasoned. "Without it my whole day tomorrow is fucked up."

"Wow, you're laying the drama on thick," Drew teased.

"Fine. I'll just go by myself," Adam huffed.

"No!" Drew said quickly. "Mom says outside of school we stick together."

Adam rolled his eyes. He was already starting to feel like a prisoner. "Drew, it's only a few blocks away. I'll call you on the way back, alright?" He reached for his coat before his brother could protest.

"But mom—"

"It'll be our little secret!" Adam told him as he rushed out the door. He let out a laugh as he skipped down the steps.

As soon as he reached the sidewalk he fished out his phone and called Fiona. She picked up on the fourth ring.

"Adam?" she answered.

He smiled. "That's my name!"

"Ha. Cute," she deadpanned. "So, what are you up to?"

"I broke out of my house and am heading to the store," he told her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that allowed? Where's Drew."

He softly laughed. "It's just a twenty minute walk! I'm sure Owen's not hiding in the bushes."

"Adam…"

"I know, alright?" he said a little perturbed. He was well aware of his situation, but a trip to the corner store seemed harmless. He needed some autonomy. "Besides, I know Kung Fu!" he teased.

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Just be—"

"Careful?" he finished. "I will. I'll call you when I'm walking back. Promise."

She smiled. "Alright. So, what are you picking up?"

-oOo-

He said goodbye to Fiona when he reached the store. He quickly walked inside and headed to the dairy aisle. He grumbled when he saw they were out of his favorite brand. He marched over to the counter.

"You guys don't have Hood Whole Milk?" he questioned.

"We do," the man at the register answered.

Adam furrowed his brows. "I don't see any. I see 1% and 2% milk, but not the whole milk."

"What's there is what we got," the cashier answered.

Adam snorted. "So you don't have it?" he said. "Thanks for wasting my time!" he muttered as he exited the store. He decided to walk down a few blocks to the other convenience store.

He smiled when he walked in. It didn't seem too busy. Again he headed down to the dairy aisle. They kept their refrigerated food in cooler with glass doors. He slid the door open and grabbed a half gallon of Hood Whole Milk.

"Bingo!" he said aloud.

He quickly closed the door and headed over to the counter. He was annoyed to see that the person in front of him had an armful of items. His mind wandered as he waited on line. He just wanted to get out of here and go home. As his eyes swept over the array of candy he noticed they had mint dark chocolate three musketeers bars. He decided that he would get one for Fiona since that was her favorite candy bar. The thought of her made him smile. Even though he told Drew he would call on his way back, he decided would call Fiona first.

"Next!" the cashier called out.

He shook his head at his spaciness and stepped up to the counter. He put down his items and waited them to be rung up. Suddenly he flinched. In his peripheral vision he spotted a figure that looked like Owen. He quickly turned his head only to find the person leaving the store was certainly not him.

'_I'm losing it_,' Adam thought. He mumbled thanks to the cashier and walked out the door.

The cold air made him immediately reach for his collar as he pulled his jacket closer together.

Without warning, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: So this was the original ending of this story. To quote _Harry Potter_, "I open at the close".

This story is a prequel of sorts to my fic "How To Save A Life". If you've read that one then you already know what happens to Adam. However, I decided to write an additional chapter to explain things further. I have to warn you though, it's like **one of the most depressing chapters ever**.

Feel free to skip it and read the story "Wanted" for some Fadam happiness and to see how they move past this. I for one, am not a fan of sad endings so I figured that I'd give fair warning.

In case you're signing off here, thank you for reading!  
For the brave souls who will read chapter 15, it will be posted tomorrow.

-Cheers!


	15. Three Days Later

"Blood On The Ground" – Part 15

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Cool. You're reading this. Alright, won't waste anymore time. So, without further ado here's the final chapter…

Rating: M (for violence, language, and dark themes). Trigger warning for this chapter.

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

15-

**Three Days Later…**

"Drew."

His eyes suddenly opened. He rubbed them as his surroundings came into view. He saw Fiona leaning over him with a small smile. "Hey," he greeted her in a sleepy voice.

"K.C. is out front, waiting for you," she informed him.

He nodded.

"I'll wait here with him," Fiona told him.

"Okay." When he stood up he let out a yawn and stretched. "How long was I out?" he asked her as he moved away from the chair.

Fiona sat down and moved it slightly closer to his brother. She shrugged. "Maybe an hour, give or take."

"Oh," he said as he picked up his nearly empty bottle of water. "Has there been any change?"

Fiona shook her head sadly. "No."

Drew swallowed. Hearing the pain in her voice was difficult. He decided to save the follow up questions for his mom or dad. His mother had passed the point of being emotional. She was in robotic mode now, perhaps to preserve her sanity. His father was always stoic in situations such as these.

"I'll see you later," he said quietly as he left the room. He didn't dare glance back at his brother because he knew if he did he'd start crying again.

Whenever he woke up, there was a small window of time where the events of three days ago didn't happen. When Adam was healthy and not in coma. Part of him felt like he was still waiting for his little brother to come back from the store. As much as he wanted to savor those fleeting few moments, what followed afterwards took away any joy in not knowing. Reality would set in.

Three days ago Adam left the house to get milk. He never made it back. As the minutes ticked by Drew got worried. His calls went to voicemail. When he received a frantic phone call from Fiona, who also hadn't heard from him, he got scared. The hours went by as he waited in the living room along with Fiona, his mother, and father for any word from Adam. He nearly jumped for joy when his brother's cell phone number showed up on the caller ID. Drew picked up the phone but his blood instantly ran cold when he realized Adam wasn't on the other end. A detective was.

The story, as he knew it, was that Adam ran into Owen and his cousin at the store. They got into some kind of altercation in the adjacent parking lot. That's where the police speculate he lost consciousness from a blow to the head. They found blood on the ground. At some point Adam was beaten further and taken to apartment of Owen's cousin.

"Hey, man!" K.C. said and gave a small wave.

Drew looked up startled at the sudden noise. He was now in the waiting room. His parents were sitting in one corner. His mom seemed to be sleeping and his father was reading a book. In the other corner he spotted Clare and handful of other Degrassi students. Even though Adam's visitors were limited to family, with the exception of Fiona, there was always a small cluster of Degrassi students here throughout the day. They brought cards, homemade food, and basic comfort items such as pillows. Back at school everyone was devastated to hear what happened to Adam.

"Hey," Drew greeted him.

"How are you holding up?" K.C. asked.

Drew blinked. He wasn't asked that much these days. Not that he cared. "I'm fine," he responded with the standard answer.

"That's good…" K.C. trailed off. He was at a loss of what to say. "So, do you want to walk to the cafeteria and grab some food?"

Drew snorted. "Why not? But I have to warn you. That stuff will kill you."

-oOo-

The only thing that seemed edible on his plate was the Jello. K.C. looked at his friend with a heavy heart. The situation _sucked_, to put it mildly. He still couldn't believe Adam was in the hospital! A few days ago they were joking around in basketball practice. Now he was in a coma that they were all waiting for him to wake up from. The mood at school was somber. Adam's locker had become a living shrine. Owen's locker had been defiled so badly that the janitors had stopped trying to restore it.

"So, when are they expecting him to wake up?" K.C. asked. It was dicey question to ask, but Drew didn't respond to inquiries about the weather or football games.

Drew sighed. "No idea. At least we know they're expecting him to. It was hell when it was touch and go."

K.C. nodded. "I can imagine."

"No, you can't!" Drew said tersely.

K.C. was quiet. He didn't know how to respond.

Drew placed his head in his hands for a few moments. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," K.C. assured him.

"All I had to do was go with him to the store… and I didn't!" Drew rushed out. "I didn't! And why? Because it was cold outside?" Drew paused. K.C. looked at him nervously. "Now he's lying upstairs all banged up. It's my fault," he finished calmly.

"Drew…" K.C. said cautiously.

"I promised to protect him! Instead I let him get _raped_," Drew sobbed.

K.C. was frozen in place. After several long moments he asked, "So it's true?"

He had heard a rumor about that but there was so much conflicting information about Adam's attack. The police had questioned students at school but getting news about the case from them was like pulling teeth.

Drew wiped his eyes. "I want to kill him," he said in a quiet voice. He didn't mean to freak out on K.C., but honestly if he was in a room with Owen he wouldn't think twice about ripping him apart with his bare hands. Or at the very least ridding him of a certain appendage.

The very first night they spent at the hospital, his mother pulled him aside. He expected her to yell at him. To blame him for what happened to Adam, like he blamed himself. Instead she looked into his eyes and told him that it wasn't his fault. They cried as they hugged and Drew wanted to believe her words so badly. But he wasn't sure if he ever could. He was mad at himself for letting Adam leave the house alone.

K.C. took a deep breath. "Here," he said decisively.

Drew furrowed his brows and looked up.

"Dude, you can have my Jello," he offered.

Drew smirked at the gesture. "Gee, you really shouldn't have," he quipped as he took the partially eaten green dessert cup.

The two boys basked in the levity of the moment and shared a small laugh.

-oOo-

She was grateful for small miracles. She really was.

As bad as what happened to Adam was, they were lucky that he was found so soon. Police had been called to the apartment where he was taken because of a noise complaint. When Owen answered the door they smelled marijuana and forcibly entered the apartment. Inside they found Adam and arrested the Milligan cousins. The doctors told them he was in dire need of medical attention and likely would have been beyond saving if he had gone without it for much longer.

She was grateful that she could sit beside him and hold his hand. She was grateful for the beeping machines, which told her that despite appearances he was alive. She was grateful for–

Fiona started to cry again. She was surprised she had any tears left in her after being a mess for the past three days.

The first night had been surreal. Her mind couldn't process it. She refused to believe that the boy she had been talking to just hours before had gone through such a brutal ordeal and was now fighting for his life. As the days went by she started to feel numb. The outside world didn't matter. All that existed were these four bleak walls and waiting for good news.

They certainly had enough of the bad news. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Owen raped him. The older boy intensely _hated_ Adam. She understood that rape was about power and dominance but her mind couldn't accept that this had been done to him.

Again, Fiona reminded herself that she was grateful small miracles. The doctors said he would have no memory of the sexual assault because he lost consciousness before it happened. Still the knowledge that it had been done and the evidence of what transpired – the rape kit and the fact that a pregnancy test would have to be done in seven days – was going to be hard for him to come to terms with.

Fiona glanced at the clock. It was 7:00pm. She looked over at Adam's resting form. He looked like he was sleeping. His bruises were slowly starting to heal. She could still make out the black eye he received last Saturday, but the purple color was much fainter. The other bruises still had a way to go, but the swelling in his face had gone down considerably. Amazingly he didn't have any broken bones, so barring any serious fallout from his head injuries, his recovery time would be relatively quick. At least, physically.

"It's time for Jeopardy," she told him with a smile. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

As predicted there was no response.

"Or will I turn to the Fashion channel?" she teased. She clicked through the channels and frowned. "You're lucky, they don't have digital channels."

She took ahold his hand once more, and gently rubbed her thumb over the back of it. His skin was soft and remarkably warm.

"I love you," she said quietly. She brought his hand to her lips and placed a small kiss.

After a moment she turned back towards the TV and leaned back into her chair. Suddenly she felt a light squeeze. It was weak, but the movement instantly caught her attention. She quickly turned around to face him. "Adam?"

She studied him closely for any sign of motion. After a few seconds he slowly opened his eyes.

.

-FIN-

* * *

A/N: Indeed, this is the final chapter. **Thank you for reading.**

* * *

More Notes:

As previously, mentioned the next published story in the timeline is "How To Save A Life" (March), followed by "Wanted" (still March), and then there is my new story "The Wedding". Takes place in April of Adam's Junior year. There are ton of OCs, but you'll see why. The first chapter will be posted tonight.


End file.
